


I Loved You Then, I Love You Now

by MeMyselfAndKai



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not, idk - Freeform, wishesgonebad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndKai/pseuds/MeMyselfAndKai
Summary: One wish changed Yixing's life forever. Now, he's got to decide if it was for the better. Or not.AkaIdk how to make summaries





	1. Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back with a new story~  
> I'm going to be honest, I may change the work title soon, this is what came to mind first but I may have a better title later on... >.< sorry..

Being a pediatrician was a fulfilling job. Yixing loved bringing smiles to the worried parents. He loved dealing with the children. He loved children. His mom won't stop bugging him about getting his own. She complains about not having any grandchildren, though she won't have any grandchildren because one, Yixing was her only child, and two, Yixing was gay. She knew this, rather accepting too, but she can't help but complain about not getting grandchildren.

"Yixing-ah~" A soft voice crooned.

"Yes, mom?" The smiling brunet smiled, holding the phone up against his head.

"When am I getting a grandchild?"

"...."

"My nest is empty~ I need some little ones to keep me lively.."

"Mom~" Yixing let out a soft sigh. "I'm not ready for children right now.."

He could practically hear his mom's pout in her response.

"Fine." Yixing could imagine how his mom looked with that one word, a petulant child that lost their stuffed teddy bear.

"Oh, right, Mrs. Byun's coming over today, I should get going... bye Yixing-ah~ make sure you eat three times a day.."

"Bye mom, I love you."

Yixing had a small smile as he put his phone away, sliding it into his back pocket. His brown orbs glanced over at the clock on the wall, a small sigh on his lips as he realized the time.

"Time for lunch... where to go this time..."

Yixing would much rather stay at the office then go out for lunch, the constant worry that someone may need him but he'd be too far to help.

He stood up from his chair, stretching as he slowly left the office, languidly walking down the brightly colored hall.

"Doctor Zhang!" A shrill voice screeched at him.

The brunet's footsteps slowed to a stop, turning back to see who called for him.

"Baekhyun! What did I tell you about yelling in the hall?" Yixing had a small frown on his lips as he stared down at the young boy.

"Sorry..." Baekhyun had a small pout on his lips.

"It's ok," Yixing smiled, ruffling the young boy's hair.

Baekhyun was one of the patients at the children's hospital, suffering from a severe case of anemia. He was admitted a few days ago and Yixing was the doctor that is treating him.

"How are you feeling today?" Yixing inquired, bending down so he was at a level height with the other.

"I'm feeling great! I was a little dizzy this morning but it went away after a while."

Yixing nods, mentally noting what the other said.

"Alright.. well, I think you'd better go back to your room now.." Yixing stands up, holding his hand out. "C'mon~" He smiles at the young boy.

Baekhyun pouts but grabs the older man's hand, letting Yixing lead him back to his room.

Once Yixing had Baekhyun in bed, the male bid the other goodbye, a soft smile on the man's delicate feature. "I'll see you soon, Baekhyun-ah.. get some more rest." He knew the other had trouble sleeping sometimes, so he always told him to rest whenever he can.

"Bye, Doctor Zhang." Baekhyun's voice had a more subdued tone to it.

Yixing left the room, heading down the brightly colored hall again. It took a few minutes for the male to leave the building since he was on the second floor and the elevators weren't very fast.

The brunet made it to his car, opening the driver's side before sliding in.

"Hmm.... there's a nice coffee place near here, I'll get one of their sandwiches..." He mused aloud as he left the hospital parking lot, taking a left on the street to go to the coffee place he talked about earlier.

Yixing pulled into an open parking space, turning the ignition off as he pocketed his keys. He opened his car door, sliding out of said vehicle.

"Mmm.... I wonder if Jun's working today?" He rubbed the back of his neck, heading up to the front door of the coffee place.

"Welcome to Exotic Coffee! Oh, Yixing!" A familiar voice greeted the brunet.

"Oh, hello Xiumin." The doctor greeted the brunet.

"Your usual?" Xiumin inquired, a small smile on his lips.

"You know me quite well," Yixing chuckles, heading over to the counter to chat with Xiumin.

"How's everything at the office?" Xiumin inquired as he made Yixing some coffee.

"Good, good." Yixing smiles.

"How's.... Baekhyun, was it?" Xiumin questioned, giving the other a mug of coffee.

"Baekhyun's doing great. He's not feeling faint as often as he did and he's not as pale either.." Yixing confirmed, taking a sip of the coffee.

"That's good to hear." Xiumin smiles, heading to the back to get Yixing's sandwich.

"Mhm.." Yixing takes another sip of his coffee, setting the mug down on the counter to pull his wallet out.

"How's Sehun doing?" Yixing inquired once Xiumin came back.

"Ah, Sehun's doing great. He got into his school's soccer team.. very proud of him." Xiumin chuckles warmly as he gives Yixing his sandwich.

Yixing pays for it, leaning against the counter to continue talking with Xiumin.

"And how's Luhan? He's probably ecstatic that Sehun got into the soccer team." Yixing had a bright smile on his lips.

"Luhan's quite proud too.. he's actually been taking Sehun out in the yard and teaching him some tricks he used to pull." Xiumin laughs, shaking his head, though there was a bitter tinge to it. "He's not been the same after that accident, Yixing... but I think this'll be good for him." Xiumin had a sad smile on his lips.

Luhan, Xiumin's husband, was a soccer fanatic. He and Xiumin met in college at a soccer game. They were on opposing teams, Luhan's team won and Xiumin had congratulated him. The two got talking and boom, they fell in love. Luhan and Xiumin were married a few years after they met. It was two years after they were married when they adopted Sehun. They were a happy family, until the accident. Luhan was driving home from work when he was hit by a drunk driver. He had a long scar on his cheek coupled with the fact that he lost all mobility in his legs.

"I'm glad to hear that he's doing well." Yixing was a longtime friend of Xiumin's, having known him since junior year of high school.

"Ah... I'd better get going," Yixing glanced down at his watch, finishing off his sandwich. "Thanks Xiumin, I'll talk to you later. Tell Luhan and Sehun I said hi."

Xiumin watched his friend leave with a small smile on his lips.

Yixing headed over to his car, glancing back at the small coffee shop before sliding into the driver's seat.

He started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot. He glanced back, looking both ways before leaving said lot, heading back to the hospital.

This was a normal day for Yixing. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to the hospital, go to the coffee shop for lunch, go back to the hospital. He was content with his life. He had everything how he imagined when he was a young medical student. Though, the brunet can't help but admit to the small, tiny part of him that wants an adventure. Something exciting.

What makes it even better is, it's almost Christmas. The hustle and bustle brought by the cheerful holiday had Yixing busy. He barely had time to call his mom or to relax. There's always a problem. But never one Yixing can't fix.

It was a few days before Christmas and Yixing had become close with Baekhyun. He felt the young boy should have something to look forward to, so he left during lunch to the small store a short drive from the hospital.

He bought Baekhyun a teddy bear, a small smile on his lips as he carried it out the store. The brunet was making his way out of the plaza when he saw the large fountain. It was large and circular with a bowl in the middle. There was a large fish statue leaping out of it, water spewing from its mouth. But what made Yixing stop was how sparkly it seemed. When Yixing got closer, he realized the sparkling was coins, another smile quirking his lips when he realized it was a wishing well.

He slipped a hand into his pocket, fingers curling around the coin in said pocket. He pulled it out, eyeing the silver coin in his hand before turning around with his back to the fountain. There was a giddy feeling welling up, making the male feel a bit childish for doing this, but oh well. He closed his eyes, a silent wish in his mind-

_I wish for something exciting to happen this Christmas_

-and he tossed the coin into the fountain.

He opened his eyes, turning around to look at the fountain one last time. And what did he see? His silver coin winking at him from the fish's mouth.

Yixing's eyes widened as a soft laugh escaped his lips. He shook his head, hugging the bear to his chest before leaving the plaza, heading to his car.

He got in, started the engine, and left the shopping centre, driving back to the hospital to present Baekhyun's gift to him. He felt a bit bad for not getting the other kids anything, but he knew the hospital had bought gifts for everyone, though they were of the generic kind.

He parked in his usual parking space, hurrying out of the car so he could give Baekhyun his gift.

"Hi, Doctor Zhang." The head nurse greeted him.

"Hey, Soo." Yixing smiled at the other. "Is Baekhyun awake?"

Soo nodded, a small smile on his lips when he saw the teddy bear.

Yixing headed towards Baekhyun's room, quietly slipping in.

"Doctor Zhang," Yixing was greeted by a sleepy Baekhyun.

"Hey, Baekhyun.. did you get a good nap?"

"Yeah..." Baekhyun nodded, though his eyes lit up when he saw the bear in Yixing's hand. "What's that?"

"This?" Yixing held the bear up, a bright smile on his lips when he noticed how happy Baekhyun got.

"It's a bear I got for you." He admitted, walking over to the hospital bed, sitting down on the edge of it.

Baekhyun made grabby hands for it, causing Yixing to laugh.

"Here." He gave the young boy the bear, chuckling softly as Baekhyun hugged it.

"What're you going to name it?" He inquired, curious.

Baekhyun paused, staring down at the light brown teddy bear.

"Hmm... I'm going to name you..." Baekhyun poked the bear's nose. "Yeollie!"

"Yeollie? Why Yeollie?" Yixing questioned, the name new to the male.

"Yeollie's my friend from home... he hasn't come to visit me yet though.." Baekhyun replied, a sad look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure there's a reason why your friend hasn't been able to visit you." Yixing assured the other.

"Yeah? I guess." Baekhyun hugged the bear to his chest. "Thank you, Doctor Zhang for Yeollie."

Yixing smiles, ruffling the young boy's hair before standing up. "No problem.. I should get going before Soo starts clucking at me like a mother hen.. you should rest some more..." Yixing glanced around, then leans over, making a show of being secretive. "I heard that they're making spaghetti for dinner tonight, Soo's cooking.." Yixing straightens his back, winking conspiratorially at the other.

Baekhyun giggled, waving goodbye to the young doctor as he left, leaning back in the bed to stare at the bear again.

"Promise to never leave me, Yeollie.." The boy whispered, hugging the bear to his chest as he curled up on the hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okiee, so that's the first chapter... I have an outline for this one, I hope I follow it >.< it may not go as I planned, but what good things do? XD


	2. Some Wishes Do Come True

Later that day, Yixing went home at 10pm sharp to an empty apartment.

The brunet sighed, shutting the front door behind him as he flipped the light on, glancing around the lonely apartment.

He hummed to himself as he wandered to his kitchen, thinking of what he should have for dinner when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Doctor? Baekhyun's burning up."

"I'll be right over!"

Yixing took off, grabbing his car keys as an afterthought, front door slamming shut behind him as he hurried to his car, sliding in.

He backed out of the parking lot, taking off down the road, keeping in mind the speed limit.

He made it to the hospital in record time, parking outside the front door before hurrying out of the car.

Yixing ran through the front doors of the hospital, taking off down the hall. He was joined by Kyungsoo, the head nurse. The two hurried down the hall to Baekhyun's room, Kyungsoo informing Yixing of what happened while Yixing was on his way.

"Ok.. thanks, Soo." Yixing slipped into the room, spotting Baekhyun on the hospital bed.

"Hey, Baekhyun-ah.." Yixing murmured, walking over to the other. He held the back of his hand against the other's forehead, a frown forming on his handsome features. He pulled his hand away, glancing down at the sweating boy.

"How are you feeling, Baekhyun?" Yixing inquired, voice soft.

"It hurts.." Baekhyun whimpered, cheeks red from the fever.

"I'm going to help you feel better, Baekhyun-ah." Yixing reassuringly smiled at the other. "I'll be right back." He kissed the other's forehead, stepping back before heading over to Kyungsoo.

Yixing and Kyungsoo were up the whole night, helping Baekhyun feel better.

Yixing was sitting in the seat next to Baekhyun's hospital bed, keeping an eye on the young boy.

He perked up at the sound of the door opening, glancing back to see Kyungsoo sneaking in. "Hey.." he whispered, stopping next to Yixing, giving him a water bottle. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing better... he'll get through this.." Yixing whispered back, a determined edge to it.

"He will," Kyungsoo glanced over at the young doctor, noticing the signs of fatigue wearing the other down.

"I'll keep an eye on him... why not take a small, extremely short nap?" Kyungsoo suggested.

Yixing opened his mouth, about to protest when Kyungsoo cut him off, "You're not doing him much help if you're falling asleep on your feet."

Yixing frowned at the other, but he stood up, slowly leaving the room.

He went to the break room near by, glaring at the cot as if it had offended him in some way... and maybe, in a way, it has. Yixing was a workaholic, a great doctor. He loved his patients, didn't want to be apart from his serious cases. He sat down on the cot, a soft exhale of breath from his lips and the brunet laid down. Kyungsoo was right, he was no good to Baekhyun if he fell asleep. He pulled his phone out, setting a half hour alarm, before setting it down, closing his eyes.

It felt like a minute passed when his alarm went off. Yixing shot up, grabbing his phone before leaving the break room, hurrying to Baekhyun's room.

"How is he?" Yixing asked, the moment he stepped in.

"Ask him yourself," Kyungsoo smiled, leaving the room.

"Baekhyun-ah? How are you feeling?" Yixing inquired, stopping next to Baekhyun's hospital bed.

"I'm feeling a lot better," Baekhyun smiled up at the other, though Yixing started frowning when Baekhyun began coughing.

"I'm ok." Baekhyun assured the other after his coughing fit ended.

Yixing reached a hand up, resting it against Baekhyun's forehead to check if the other's fever went down any.

"Hmm... it's not as warm as it was before." Yixing pulled his hand away, a relieved smile on his lips.

"Doctor Zhang," Baekhyun spoke up after a second.

"Yeah, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Am I going to be able to leave the hospital before Christmas?"

Yixing fell silent, unsure of how to respond.

With Baekhyun's unique problem, he'd be in and out of hospitals for his whole life. The poor boy had a severe case of anemia, having been at another hospital before Yixing's, but his parents pulled him out and moved him to the hospital Yixing worked at.

"Heh.... I guess not... I wonder what Chanyeol is getting for Christmas," the young boy mused, a sad look on his face.

Yixing glanced over at the boy, a sad expression on his facial features.

 

It was the next day, commonly referred to as Christmas Eve, and Yixing's wish still hasn't happened, but expect the unexpected, right?

Well, Yixing did not have this in mind as he left the hospital for lunch, Baekhyun having fallen asleep a few moments ago, his fever having broken, and his other patients were doing fine, so he decided to go see how Xiumin was doing.

He parked his car in an open parking space, hopping out before walking up to the front doors. He stepped into the warm café, the delicious aroma of coffee wafted towards Yixing's nose.

"Yixing!" A familiar voice greeted the brunet.

"Xiumin, how're you?" The young doctor walked up to the counter, stopping near his friend so he could hold a conversation with his friend.

"I'm doing good. You? And how's Baekhyun? That poor boy won't be able to go home for Christmas will he?"

"I'm doing good... Baekhyun's doing good too. I'm afraid not," Yixing sighed, staring down at the counter. "I think it would lift his spirits if his parents or his friend came to visit.."

"That would be good for the young boy," Xiumin agreed, giving the other a cup of coffee.

"Mmm... I could contact Baekhyun's parents..." Yixing commented, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Could you?"

"Yeah... I think I will." Yixing nods, setting the cup down. "Thanks." He gestured towards the cup of coffee.

"You're welcome. You looked like you could use it."

"Yeah... well, I'll be seeing you." Yixing picked the cup up again, waving goodbye to his friend before leaving.

He was standing outside of the café when he heard a sound akin to a cat meowing. The brunet's eyes widened when the meowing got louder. He took a left, following the sound of meowing. "Here, kitty, kitty?" Yixing looked around, not finding a cat at all.

Yixing frowned, rubbing his neck as he thought of where the poor cat could be. It sounded like it was in a lot of pain.

"Kitty?" Yixing glanced around, a frown on his lips. 

There was no sign of a cat anywhere and the meowing had stopped.

Yixing blinked, looking around again when the meowing started up again, this time much louder. Thinking the cat was nearby, Yixing took off towards the meowing, dimly recalling that there was no forest around Xiumin's café, but here he was, running into one anyways.

"Kitty?" Yixing called out, looking around for the cat. He paused, thinking the meowing was awfully loud when he glanced up, spotting the small cat curled up on a branch a few feet above him. He stared up at it, rubbing the back of his neck when he realized the cat was perfectly fine.

"Umm... well, I guess you don't need my help.." Yixing sighed, turning on his heel to leave the forest. The brunet didn't have a clue where he was, but he assumed the forest wasn't that large, so he kept walking. And walking. And walking.

'What a large forest,' Yixing thought absentmindedly, staring determinedly ahead. He finally made it into an opening, the forest a few feet behind him, but what laid before him was not buildings of bricks, but a small village of wooden houses.

"What...?" Yixing stared at the village, dumbfounded.

He walked up to the closest person he could find, which was a young man about his age, though his clothing was a bit odd. Yixing thought it looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place a finger on it.

"Umm, excuse me sir." Yixing tapped the man's shoulder since he wasn't facing him.

"Yes?" The man turned around, looking at Yixing with an expression of confusion.

"B- Baekhyun?!" Yixing exclaimed. Wait. This man can't be Baekhyun! Baekhyun was only 8 years old when he last saw him! This man looked to be about 26. But he could see Baekhyun's eyes in the slightly unfamiliar face. It was Baekhyun. Without the baby fat.

"Baekhyun? I'm afraid you have the wrong person." The not-Baekhyun smiled gently at the other.

 _Holy_ crap! 'He even has Baekhyun's boxy smile,' Yixing thought.

"U- Uh, sorry..." Yixing rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down at the other's clothes again. His brown orbs narrowed at the sight of it when he realized where he'd seen them. In a museum.... wait... what?

Yixing was dumbfounded once more as he stared at the baffled male.

"Umm... hello?" The young man waved a hand in front of Yixing's face.

"Hello?" The young man poked Yixing's shoulder.

"I must be dreaming..." was the only words that left Yixing's lips before he passed out, fatigue finally catching up to him.

"Hey!" Was the last thing Yixing heard before he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, I was having a bit of a problem trying to think of a way to get Yixing in the past... but, I think I did an ok job...


	3. Toto, I've A Feeling We're Not In Seoul Anymore

"He's been out for a few hours..."

"His forehead's burning up."

"How long do you think he'll stay out?"

"He might- oh, look... he's waking up.."

Yixing's eyes opened, groggily glancing around. His gaze landed on a rather antique looking lantern, eyes narrowing at it before someone moved into his line of sight. It was not-Baekhyun.

"How are you feeling?" The young man inquired, smiling down at the young doctor.

"Good..." Yixing frowned, slowly sitting up as he took in his surroundings.

It sort of reminded him of that Korean drama he watched. What was it called again...? Oh, yeah, _Arang and the Magistrate_ with Lee Joon Ki. The interior of the home he was in reminded him a lot of the drama, as well as the clothing, though not as fancy as some of it, it certainly had the same feel.

Yixing blinked at the doppelgänger, noticing the similarities between Baekhyun and this stranger.

Yixing decided he'd better start asking questions.

"So... umm, where am I? And who are you..?" He stared at the young male, patiently waiting for a response.

"You're in Namsangol Hanok village and I'm Bai Xian." The not-Baekhyun, or Bai Xian, replied.

"Namsangol Hanok?" Yixing blinked, trying to rack his brain to see where the name sounded familiar. 'I've heard that from somewhere...' he thought to himself, too distracted to notice that another person had entered the small room.

"How's the guest doing?" The newcomer inquired.

'Why does that voice sound familiar?' Yixing thought, distracted by the newcomer. He looked _awfully_ familiar as well.

_"His forehead's burning up"_

Yixing recognized the voice from earlier, brown orbs studying the young male.

Now that the young male knew their guest was ok, he turned to Bai Xian and hit him.

Bai Xian whined, holding his arm as he glared at the other. "Why'd you hit me?" He complained.

"What did I tell you about bringing strangers to our home?!" The other frowned at the other.

"Qing Zhu! He passed out, what was I supposed to do?? _Leave_ him there?" Bai Xian pouted at the short brunet.

Yixing felt like he was witnessing a spat between _lovers_ , awkwardly sitting there. He sort of felt like they forgot he was sitting there, that was until he shifted and felt an odd pain in his head which caused a soft groan to leave his lips.

The short male, Qing Zhu, glanced over at Yixing, walking over to the male.

"Oh yeah... I forgot, he hit his head pretty hard when he fell.." Bai Xian mused aloud.

"Do you have any aspirins?" Yixing questioned, not even realizing what he said.

"A- Aspirins?" Qing Zhu blinked at Yixing, the word sounding _foreign_ on his tongue.

"Yeah... Tylenol? Or Advil?" Yixing stared up at the two confused men, not completely understanding that they have no idea what he's talking about.

"He must've hit his head pretty hard, right?" Bai Xian inquired aloud, staring at Qing Zhu with a lost expression.

"..? Maybe an ice pack then?" Yixing spoke up after a second's thought.

"Ice pack? You want us to get you a _pack_ of ice...?" Bai Xian questioned, staring confusedly at Yixing.

"... never mind," the brunet sighed, deciding he'll get over it. It was just a dull pain, nothing too intense, he'll forget about it for now.

"What is your name?" Qing Zhu questioned, staring at his guest with a rather hard look.

"Omo... where are my manners? My name is Zhang Yixing, it is a pleasure to meet you," Yixing bowed to the two as best he could, seeing how he was still sitting in the bed. The brunet remembered his duties as a doctor, realizing he should probably get going.

"I should really be on my way..." the brunet stood up, another groan leaving his lips when his head throbbed from the dull pain.

"You sure? You look to be in pain." Qing Zhu commented.

"I'll be fine, I can treat it when I get home." Yixing replied, as cheerfully as he can.

"Treat it? So, you're a doctor?" Bai Xian piped up.

"Yep." Yixing responded, brown orbs shifting over to the young man. Really. He looked a lot like Baekhyun.... Baekhyun... oh, crap! Yixing's eyes widened. "Baekhyun! I need to get going. I'm grateful to you two, I'll pay you for your troubles then I have to leave."

"Oh, no need. Really, it's fine." Qing Zhu made for the door.

"Baekhyun? Who's that?" Bai Xian inquired, extremely curious. Just like a certain _eight year old_ Yixing knows.

"My patient... he's got a severe case of anemia and I shouldn't have left him alone." Yixing silently cursed himself, fumbling through his pockets for his phone, thinking of contacting Kyungsoo when it hit him. Qing Zhu looked an awful lot like Kyungsoo, more stern though. Wow... this has been an odd day, Yixing thought, pulling his phone out with a sigh. He dialed Kyungsoo's number, ignoring the odd looks he got from the two males.

Yixing waited, phone against his ear for Kyungsoo to pick up. When the other did not pick up, Yixing put his phone away, a frown on his lips. It wasn't like Kyungsoo to not answer a call. Maybe Yixing has bad service.... _wherever_ he was.

"Wait... Bai Xian.. did you say we're in the Namsangol Hanok village?" Yixing suddenly questioned, looking up at the confused brunet who slowly nodded in response to Yixing's question.

"Namsangol Hanok... Namsangol Hanok," Yixing muttered to himself, staring down at the ground when it hit him.

"Namsangol Hanok, as in, the one from the _Joseon_ dynasty? Wow... I didn't think people still lived here, I wonder if I could catch a bus or a..." Yixing was so busy in his thoughts, he didn't think to wonder how he went from the Gangnam district to the Jung-gu district, which was on the opposite side of the Han river.

"B- Bus? What's a bus?" Bai Xian questioned, glancing over at Qing Zhu to see if he missed anything.

That startled Yixing out of his thoughts. "You don't know what a bus is? The large vehicle that seats more than 10 people?"

"No...? Vehicle?" Bai Xian blinked at the young doctor.

"..." Yixing was slowly starting to piece it together.

'The hospital is in the Gangnam district, as well as Xiumin's cafe... I was leaving the cafe when I heard a cat in distress... I ran into some nearby woods, the cat wasn't hurt, so I left the woods... and ended up here?! But Namsangol Hanok village is in the Jung-gu district.. which is north of the Han river where as the Gangnam district is south of the Han.' Yixing was lost in thought before suddenly looking up at Qing Zhu.

"What is the name of this country?" Yixing questioned, a serious expression on his handsome facial features.

"Joseon." Was the short reply.

Yixing stumbled back, sinking down onto the bed, though staring in front of him, was unseeing as he reeled from the shock.

Joseon? Then that means...

'Now I _know_ I'm not in Seoul, South Korea anymore...' Yixing thought, staring at the ground in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some small notes:
> 
> Yes, Bai Xian is Baekhyun, yes Qing Zhu is Kyungsoo... I know those are Chinese forms of their names, I found it off of this tumblr thingie XD I just wanted something different to differentiate between modern exo members and past exo members.
> 
> Second note:
> 
> Namsangol Hanok village is an actual village. It's actually rather beautiful, I'd suggest looking it up online.
> 
> I'm going to be honest, I have no clue how the inside of a hanok(?) looks.... so... bear with me, I'm conducting an extensive (Wikipedia) search so I'll be more knowledgeable and will be able to explain everything in better detail....... so... yay...?
> 
> All in all, another chapter for another story~ I hope you all found it intriguing..


End file.
